


Grown Up Giggles

by thenthekneehits



Series: Tiny Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cohabitation, College, Gen, Growing Up, Self Confidence Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenthekneehits/pseuds/thenthekneehits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received for <a href="http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130632958111/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">this post</a> on ways to say I love you:</p>
<p> <em>38. “I like your laugh.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Up Giggles

Kids always giggle, letting out high pitched, short noises in rapid succession. Rhett and Link had used to laugh just like that when they were young – sometimes it felt hard to imagine that having been the case, the sound memory forgotten, but they had proof.

Link had the tapes of their child voices, safely stored somewhere, Rhett was sure – but Rhett, he still had his proof right at his side the majority of the time.

High pitched, breathy, broken, quick giggles. It was just how Link laughed. Rhett made fun of him sometimes, texting him “hihihi” as a correction whenever the other man sent “hahaha”. Rhett knew Link must have been giggling anyway. If Link laughed with “ha” sounds, he was faking it – usually obviously and sarcastically.

They’d lost their voices, Rhett first, his giggles slowly yet violently morphing into low breaths from the bottom of his stomach. Link’s voice had lowered, yes, but he had never stopped giggling.

It was freshman year of college, when the boy had taken on a rebellious streak, some need to prove his manliness, working out, growing facial hair, it was then that he’d tried to change his laugh. He had laughed boisterously, putting all the force of his lungs into each whopping breath of bass laughter. Rhett had hated it.

When Link had been sleepy, too exhilarated from Rhett’s jokes to remember, too comfy in his warm bed, the sounds of him rolling around in happiness drifting down to Rhett in the bottom bunk, he’d giggled, just for Rhett. “I like your laugh,” Rhett had told him.

It’d been enough for Link.

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/130643949096/38-i-like-your-laugh)


End file.
